The Unloved
by NoahDare
Summary: Julian is a normal human teenager who gets his world turned upside down after a strange and powerful vampire kidnaps him and throws him into the world of New Mayhem. What does he want with the boy and why does Julian feel as if they've met before? M/M
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ever wake up in a unfamiliar place, handcuffed to a bed and you figure out that some psycho has kidnapped you? Yeah, well, welcome to my lovely story.

To tell you honestly, I never had any enemies. I never was social enough to have any. No friends either. I always went to school and went straight back home to my parents, people who barely noticed when I ever left the house. I was a very anti-social guy. You know, the one who always sat by himself at lunch and who would go to the library on his free time. Kids treated me different in grade school. I don't have some abnormal disfigurement or rash or anything else that would make me look different, but they treated me different. I didn't like that.

My name is Julian Dare, I was born on a snowy night in January. My parents weren't exactly trying to have a kid, but they ended up with me anyway, and only me, making me an only child. I was always slender and short, especially for a boy. I had red hair, like fire but darker, and golden eyes framed by black lashes. I had a girly face, you could say; round face, high cheek bones, full lips, small nose, and kids at school would always pick on me because of it. Guys would treat me like a girl, and girls would give me the stink eye. But I never got in any fights or tried to defend myself, even when the teasing got worse in high school. And I was in my freshmen year when it happened. When I was kidnapped.

I was walking home from school, totally innocent, when something hits my head, _hard._ I go down of course, and my captor takes me away.

The next thing I knew, I'm waking up in a king-sized bed, my shirt and shoes and socks are gone, my arms are handcuffed above my head to the headboard. And I freak out. I started crying and wailing obnoxiously, something I never _ever _did before. I cry and cry until my throat is sore.

I sit there for hours, waiting for some explanation. So I wait. And wait. When finally, the door to the room I'm in opens, and in walks my captor . . .


	2. Chapter 1: Silver

He wasn't what I had expected at all. I had been expecting some ugly, creepy old man. But that wasn't what he was at all. He _was_ a man, around his early twenties, and he was beautiful, the most gorgeous person I had ever seen. He had short, silver hair, black eyes and sculpted features that were smooth and calm. He had a strong build, his skin was a ghostly pale, but flawlessly perfect. He was dressed in what looked to be an Armani suit, and I just felt so overwhelmed at his presence. I wanted to stare at him all day . . .

Then sort of jerked from my thoughts. _I was mooning over some guy who has kidnapped me? Wait, I'm mooning over a __**guy**__?? I'm not gay!_

The man then chuckles, and I feel I shiver go down my spine at the sound.

"You must be confused." He seemed to be saying to himself, his voice like wind-chimes. I found myself glaring at him, thinking, _Uh, yeah, you think!?_

He walks toward the bed and my heart starts pounding. He calmly takes off his jacket and dress shirt and throws it on a chair. He comes closer and I squeeze my eyes shut, afraid of the unknown. I don't care how beautiful he is, I don't want to be ravaged at 15. I never even had a girlfriend!

I feel the bed dip under the weight of the man as he sits close to me. My heart feels like it's going to explode when I feel a ghostly touch to my chest, right above my heart. His palm rests there, and I decide to look at him. His face is soft, calm. He smiles at me, "Julian," He purrs, "What are you afraid of?"

_What the hell?_ I mentally ask myself, _How did he know my name?_

"I know because I can read your mind like a book," He says suddenly, and I just about pass out.

_This can't be happening . . . _I feel tears in my eyes. _Who is this man and why can he hear what I'm thinking? _

"Julian, curiosity can kill a cat." The man whispers. I look in his eyes, and see . . . nothing. Then I feel dizzy . . . I look away from those impossibly deep black eyes.

"I-I'm not a c-cat." I murmur. He smirks, takes his hand away from my chest and puts it on my cheek, his thumb wipping the tears that are falling down on it.

"Julian . . . " He says my name, and my heart thumps painfully. He leans close to me, his lips brushing over mine, "Tell me what it is that frightens you."

I look at him tearfully, "You're g-going to r-r-rape me, and k-kill me . . . " More tears cascade down my cheeks and he chuckles.

His lips press against mine, moving slowly but seductively. I can't help but feel aroused, and I feel ashamed for feeling attracted to this man. He pulls away after a few seconds, looking at me.

"Julian, I am not going to rape you, or kill you." His hand finds it's way back to my heart, and he smiles, "Your heart is so fast . . . I can hear it like a drum . . . "

I blink at him, confused. _If he isn't going to have sex with me or kill me . . . then why am I here?_ His eyes flash to mine and I blush, knowing he heard what I just thought.

"Julian, when we make love, trust me when I say you will be willing. And as for killing you . . . if you do as I say and not be a nuisance, that will not be an issue, understand?" He looks at me, waiting.

I quickly nod, "Y-yes. I understand." _Make love? How old is this guy . . ._

He smiles, leans in to kiss me again, "Good. That's what I want to hear."

He reaches above my head and simply _breaks_ the handcuffs on me, as if they were made out of plastic and not metal. He takes them off my wrists, bending them like play dough. My mouth is hanging open, and I can only stare at _him_; this beautiful, strange, powerful and other worldly man.

"Do you know what I am, Julian?" He asks me.

I shake my head, still too shocked to speak. He stands up and walks to a desk, "Humor me."

_He want's me to . . . what? Guess?_

"Yes. That is exactly what I want you to do." He says, looking at some papers he's holding.

_Okay, here we go . . ._ "Um . . . S-superman?" He laughs at that but nothing else so I know that's not right.

"You're genetically engineered or something?" I rub my sore wrists and straighten up a bit.

"No."

" Um . . . "

He's suddenly in front of me, and smirking. He pins me to the bed and his smile widens, and I see . . . his teeth! His _teeth!_ They elongate into . . . _fangs!!_ He's a fucking . . .

"Vampire." I breathed. My heart is pounding hard again, I'm feeling lightheaded.

"Yes." He pulls one of my hands up and puts it against his chest, "Do you feel anything?"

I wonder what he means but he just presses my hand harder to his chest, "Do you feel my heartbeat?"

Then I understand. "N-no . . . " I couldn't feel anything!

The vampire gets up from the bed and puts on a different shirt, "I'll be back later to check on you. You may roam around if you wish, but anyone you run into, will most likely be the same as me, so don't be startled to find that."

He heads for the door and I call out, softly, "W-wait."

He turns back to me, patiently, "Yes?"

I wipe away the tears that had fallen, "W-what's your name?"

This man, this _creature_ had kidnapped me, from a life I won't miss much, but the least he could do is give me his name, right? He tilts his head to the side, "Silver."

I gawk at him, "J-just Silver? Nothing else?"

"Silver. That is my name." Then he is gone and I'm left alone, confused and overwhelmed.

I feel tired, dizzy even, and flop down on the bed, "Silver . . . " I whisper to myself.

"He's not so bad . . . "


	3. Chapter 2:Vamps

I didn't go exploring right away. I decided against that since Silver pointed out that there would be _more_ vamps around the . . . where ever I was at the moment. But I at least figured something out. Silver was filthy _rich_.

The room I was in was large, with a huge bay window covered by black out curtains. The carpet was a deep red but hidden behind a oriental rug with deep swirls and designs that made your head spin. The bed was king-sized of course, made up of garnet and black sheets and comforter. There were tons of books, which was fine with me. A small but beautiful bathroom was through one door Silver had left open, and when I ventured through, I saw that clothes were left our for me. _Me_.

Maybe this kidnapping thing didn't have to be so bad . . .

I took a shower and loved how the hot water rolled down my back. My muscles were just so _sore_ and tense. Well, of course they were. My hands were tied behind my back by handcuffs, duh.

When I got out I examined the clothes that were left out for me and my jaw dropped when I realized they were _Armani_, sleek, stylish and black, just like what Silver was wearing when I had first met him.

There were black slacks that fit perfectly, and I suddenly wondered how he got my measurements. I shrugged it off, not really caring and put on the black button-up shirt that was there. It fit fine. I slipped on the dark jacket and it sorta went up to my neck, and I wasn't liking that, since it made me look like Dracula with the collar sticking up like that. The cuffs went a little past my wrists but other than that I liked it. I turned to look in the mirror and almost didn't recognized myself.

I looked . . . _good_? Not sure, but it certainly didn't look like the little, dorky Julian that went to school and stayed hours on end in a library. My pale skin contrasted nicely with teh outfit, and it made my golden eyes slightly piercing and hypnotic.

Brushing my hair, I couldn't stop from looking back and forth from the mirror, and at the unfamiliar face I saw in it.

Was this was my new life? There was obviously no reason to go back to my old life. No one would even notice I'm gone except my parents, and even they wouldn't really care. I had no one . . . except for . . . _him._ Silver. The vampire who kidnapped me for no reason that I knew of and put me here.

A strange ache in my chest appeared when I thought of him, and I wished he were there, at that moment. I needed _someone_, anyone. I felt so lonely.

Curling up in the huge bed I drifted, taking naps and just laying there, wondering if Silver would check on me anytime soon . . .

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When I woke up from yet another nap, I saw that the door to my room was left ajar. There was nothing but pitch black darkness on the other side and it scared me, but also made me curious to wander around, to see something else other than this damn room.

Sliding off the bed, I slowly walked over to the door, and peeked out in what must have been a hallway.

It wasn't all dark, out there. I saw a soft glow of light at the end of the hallway, and it encouraged me. I left the room and slowly made my way down the hall, my heart thumping hard and fast.

I heard faint voices as I got closer to the light and when I was close enough, I could make out what they were saying.

"-But that still doesn't give you the right to-"

"Oh just drop it already Fala! You can't always get what you want. So get over it."

"I'll get over it when you keep the little-"

"Enough." A soft but firm voice said, silencing the first two voices, "Do you two always have to do this? Why so serious about everything?" The voice sighed and I heard a soft _thump_, as if something hit the floor.

"It's this idiot that can't seem to-"

"Shut. Up." The other voice hissed, "Just shut up. I am so tired of hearing you whine like-"

The voices stopped as I came close enough to make out a sitting room with a long semi-circle couch and book cases. The soft light I had seen was caused by three candles in the room, making it dim but still enough for me to make out the two figures I saw.

One was a beautiful woman with dark skin and black hair pulled back and out of her face. The other was a young man, his skin paler than mine with jet black hair. They were both beautiful, and eerily so. And the both had those _eyes_, those black eyes, deep and unreadable eyes like a shark.

_Vampires_. And they were staring right at me.

I looked around for the third voice I had heard but didn't see anyone else.

"So you're the human?" The woman suddenly hissed. Her eyes locked into mine.

I stared at here, a bird caught in a snake's gaze.

"You heard Silver, Fala." The man said, looking at me thoughtfully.

Wait, what did Silver say?

Fala laughed before sauntering over to me, "His little human . . . and look at that hair. It's like fire. I've never seen hair that shade before." Her eyes flickered up and down my form and I wanted to _hit_ her suddenly.

"He's cute, but nothing special. Well, except for the hair. Why would Silver want _this_?" She reached out a hand and I smacked it away.

"Don't touch me." I snarled.

The man whistled, and smiled at me, "I think I like him already."

The woman narrowed her eyes at me, "Human, do you want one of your limbs snapped off? Because I can certainly help with that . . . " Her frown turned upwards into a cruel little smile, and I almost rolled my eyes.

A low growling made my eyes glance down a I froze.

There was a wolf, three feet from me. A _wolf._

Fala glanced down at said wolf before turning back to me, "Human, do you understand that-"

"This _human_ has a name." I hissed, ignoring my fear of the large wolf and two vampires in the room.

"Pardon?" Fala said in a low voice.

"Julian. My name is Julian." I said again, but my voice faltered.

"I don't care. I'm still going to snap your neck." Her hand lashed out and wrapped around my throat and I couldn't _breathe_, but I still said something outrageously stupid at that moment.

"Go fuck a tree." I wheezed.

The man behind her laughed and the wolf growled. Suddenly, I was let go, and Fala was thrown across the room.

"Hands off. I like this kid." The man who had been watching said.

I fell to my knees, gasping for air. That woman had a death grip! The man looked down at me and smirked, "You alright?"

I nodded, "Th-thanks."

The wolf was there suddenly, and I flinched away.

"Damn, Jager, you're scaring the kid more than Fala did." The man said.

And then the wolf was gone. And another man appeared, out of nowhere! He had dark skin like Fala, but with dark brown hair. His eyes were the same black, yet . . . kind. I stared at him, unable to let what I had just seen process through my head.

"Julian? Are you alright? I'm not going to hurt you." The dark-skinned man, Jager, said. "And neither is Aubrey. Unlike Fala, we listen to Silver."

I nodded my head helplessly and could only stare. What in the hell had I walked into?


	4. Chapter 3:Proposition

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far! I know it's been a while, but I had a hard time figuring out what would happen next. My next update will be sooner, I promise! Now enjoy!**

* * *

It was dark in 'my' room as I tired to go to sleep. My encounter with the three vampires was confusing, and a part of my brain still refused to believe such creatures even exist. An even smaller part still thinks this isn't real, that this is all a bad dream.

But I know better.

Silver still hadn't returned yet. I felt alone, and as much as I hated to admit it, I felt scared. The three vampires (whose names I learned quickly as Jager, Aubrey, and Fala) made me realize how fragile I actually am, and how powerful they are. It was hard to wrap my head around, their strength, their . . . wisdom? Maybe not the right word. Their ages? Yeah. It was how old they could be, that also made my head spin. They could be hundred, or _thousands_ of years old!

"Why is this happening to me?" I whispered to myself. I moved up into a sitting position, and stared into complete darkness. _A nightlight would be really awesome . . ._

I couldn't go to sleep. No. I had questions, and the knowledge of vampires in . . . where ever I was, freaked me out. What would stop any of them from coming in here and draining me dry?

A scratching noise at my door startled me, and I let out a girly squeal before diving under the covers. I nearly rolled off the bed when I heard the 'click' of the lock and I heard the door open slowly.

_Oh, God, please don't let me die today!_ I thought with despair, and the only thing that I could hear other than my rapid breathing, was the soft patter of feet coming toward me. I held my breathe as the bed dipped under someone or something's weight.

"Please, don't kill me . . . " I whimpered, about to pee myself.

The whine of an animal surprised me. Sounded like a . . . dog? Or . . .

I hesitantly put my hand out, trying to feel something, _anything_, so I could know for sure what was near me. And sure enough, I felt soft, thick hair, like a huskie, or a . . .

_Wolf?_

My mind flashed back to Jager, the dark skinned man, and how he was able to turn into such a creature. Could this be him? In my room, on the bed, sitting right by me?

The whine came again, and before I could move or speak, I felt a soft, slightly damp nose pushing into my forearm. I didn't even think of what I was doing when I lifted a hand and let it run down from it's head to it's back. It was on impulse. I had a dog back at home, Buddy. But as I brought my hand up again to pet the animal, I realized how much bigger this creature was compared to my dog.

I put my hand in my lap and took a deep breathe, "H-hello? Is this , , , Jager?"

The only response I received was a soft chuckle, which alarmed me greatly. This person had just shifted or whatever into thier, 'normal' form. Why would they do that?

"Um, so, you're _not_ Jager?" I whispered, my heart thumping hard in my chest.

"No." Came the soft reply, and much closer than I thought it'd be, right near my face.

"AHH!" I flung myself backwards, and struggled to get up and off of the damn bed, but a strong hand wrapped around my wrist, holding me still.

"Calm down." The voice purred. I remembered that voice! It was Aubrey! That vampire who stopped that she-beast Fala from ripping me to shreds. If he was there, I didn't have anything to worry about, right? He saved me, so he wouldn't hurt me . . . hopefully.

"What do you want?" I tried to make my voice strong, but I doubt I managed it. The hand around my wrist fell away, and instead, it rested on the small of my back. Every instinct in my body screamed at me to 'RUN!', but I was frozen; caught like a bird in the gaze of a snake.

"I want to make a deal with you." Aubrey said, his other hand came up to caress my cheek. I shuddered.

"What kind of deal?"

Even in the dark, I knew he was smirking, "You don't know this, but Silver comes and goes very often. It will be some time before he returns. Perhaps and month or two."

I felt my eyes bug out, "Months!? But he said-"

"It doesn't matter. What _does _matter, is Fala. She is very easy to piss off, and you very easily managed it. She will definitely try to harm you the next time you two meet." His hand traveled from my cheek to my neck, his thumb making circles above my pulse. I couldn't help the shaky breath that passed my lips as I gulped in air. The hand moved downward, passing over my collar-bone and chest before settling on my hip. Very quickly, he gently pushed me down unto the bed, the hand that had been on my back now pulled my arms above my head, the other snaking it's way up my shirt.

My heart thudded uncontrollably in my chest. Aubrey chuckled as he lowered his head to plant a soft kiss near the pulse on my neck. He swiftly took off my shirt, tossing it to some corner in the room. My breathe hitched. I hated to admit it, but this wasn't scaring me. It excited me. I was the only openly gay kid at school, and never had a boyfriend. I had never even had a first kiss, until I met Silver.

"Enjoying this?" Aubrey purred, his lips leaving a trail of kisses that felt like fire down my chest.

I struggled to bring the conversation back into focus, "Y-you said y-you wanted to make a d-deal, right?" My voice shook, and I couldn't help it. I felt him smile against my skin.

"Yes. I did say that, didn't I?" He pulled back slightly, and in the dark room, I knew he could see my expression perfectly. "Like I said, Fala will love to make you scream next time she sees you, and I don't mean in a good way."

My face felt hot as I asked, "And what should I do? Let her twist me into a Julian pretzel?"

"That's where I come in. I'll protect you, from her. But for a price, of course." He leaned down again, his icy breath giving me goosebumps. He kissed down my stomach until he stopped above the waist-band of my pants. My heart hammered fast, and I nearly moaned with disappointment.

"I'll protect you, Julian, if you will sleep with me."

"WH-WHAT!?" I searched the darkness for his face, a sign to see if he was joking or not. My heart felt like it was about to burst.

"Did I stutter? I will keep Fala off of you if you'll come to my bed. Willingly." His voice was dead serious. And it scared me. He could have told me he liked to dress up like a french maid and I wouldn't have laughed.

There wasn't many options open for me. I could respectfully decline his offer, and let Fala severely wound or maim me. Or . . . I could say yes. Aubrey already saved me once. He seemed trustworthy . . . but how would this go? Would he guarantee he wouldn't be rough, and maybe be even gentle with my virgin ass? Or would he do as he pleased? Leave me walking funny for days?

"I won't be rough." He suddenly said, his voice soft, "The first time."

_Wow, that was reassuring. _But what other choice have I? I either pimped myself out to him, or get hurt . . . _badly_. I was screwed either way (no pun intended).

I took a deep breath before whispering, "O-okay. I'll do it."


	5. Chapter 4:Attempted Escape

**A/N: Okay, I seriously thought this would take longer to put up, but I got it done sooner. XD Next chapter, there might be smut. So, I'm gonna ask . . . who should Julian be with? Aubrey, or Silver? . After the smut chapter, the answers to why Julian was kidnapped will be answered. ;) But, for now, he has to deal with condescending vampires who are trying to get into his pants . . . so, enjoy!**

* * *

I'm running. Fast. I running as fast as I can, as if my life depended on it, because it did. The moon was the only light I had at the moment, guiding me as I went.

_"Julian!"_

I ignore my name being called. _Keep running_. It's only been a few minutes since I escaped and it feels like I've been running for hours. My heart is beating rapidly in my chest, my blood is boiling . . . and there's a vampire chasing me. A vampire that tricked me, _lied_ to me. Why am I not surprised?

The reason I'm running for my life, is because I did something stupid. Nothing shocking there, right? So I was about to do the nasty with Aubrey, in his room, when I decided to change my mind. Yep. _Change my mind._ And apparently, vampires don't like it when you suddenly change your mind about having sex with them.

"I beg your pardon?" Aubrey had asked.

I just stood there, like an idiot ready to piss his pants, "I-I change my mind. I d-don't want to do this."

And he laughed. "And why not? You seemed willing. Too afraid?"

"No. That's not it. I-I just . . . I'd rather . . . " I looked away from his intense gaze.

"You'd rather . . ?" He took a step toward me.

"I'd rather get hurt by Fala than do something stupid, like h-have my v-v-v-"

Aubrey rolled his eyes, "Seriously? This is about your _virtue_?"

My face felt hot as I nodded. The way I saw it, I'd rather let Fala break a bone or two than lose my virginity. It may sound corny, but it was how I honestly felt. I wanted my first time to be special, not like _this_. And hell, I wasn't going to pimp myself out to have protection. Once it's gone, you can't ever get it back. But unfortunately, Aubrey didn't see it that way.

He tried to persuade me into doing what he wanted, and I grabbed a knife and stabbed him in the shoulder. That was my stupid moment. _Never_, tell a vampire he isn't getting lucky, then shank him. They tend to not like that. It was a miracle I even found a way outside let alone get away from him.

So here I am, running around in a forest with no shoes and in complete darkness with a vampire hot on my tail. The truth was, he was going to catch me. I didn't want to believe it, but the odds tipped in his favor. At least he couldn't kill me. Silver wouldn't like that.

_"Julian! Stop running! I'm not going to hurt you!"_

His words scared me, and they gave me the boost of energy to run faster until I stepped in frigid cold water up to my ankles. I desperately wanted to scream from the freezing water, but I knew what that would mean, and I refused to be caught this quickly. I moved slowly forward, my teeth chattering as I did. The water went up a little farther up my legs, to my knees, then to my thighs. I felt like crying, the water was so cold . . .

_"Julian, stop running! I swear, when I get my hands on you . . . " _His voice trailed off, and I shivered, but not from the cold. What _would_ he do when he caught up to me?

I moved forward into the water, holding my breath and biting the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying out. The water was freezing. I couldn't feel my feet . . .

_"JULIAN!!"_

My name being called so suddenly and loudly startled me, making me lose my footing and something had wrapped around my ankle when I tried to step forward. I fell face first into the water, and it felt as if thousands of needles had embedded themselves into my skin. My scream died in my throat as I fell under, and more twig-like roots got tangled up with my limbs. I jerked my arms upwards, trying to pull myself up, desperate to get a breath of air. I kicked my legs but to no avail. I couldn't get free. In the murky water, I couldn't see where the roots where or how to untangle myself. My lungs were burning.

I was suddenly lifted up into the air, two strong hands gripping my arms. The hands swiftly ripped off the roots I had been tangled in. I gasped as the cold air hit me, and I cried out when the hands pulled me entirely from the water. I felt frozen, totally numb, and vaguely heard above me, "Julian, what happened?" I smiled slightly because that voice didn't belong to Aubrey. The stranger pulled me against his chest, where I buried my face at. I peeked up at him, and my blurry vision could make out pale skin, dark eyes and light hair . . . hair that looked like grey or . . . silver, Silver!

"You're going to freeze to death if I don't do something quickly. What where you thinking? Going out here-"

His voice faded, with my other senses. I breathed out with gratitude a, "Th-thank y-y-you." Then everything went black.

* * *

**ARGH! I hated this chapter. I don't know why. :/ This was really short, and I promise the next one will be longer, and have lots of explaining. :) Next one will probably be up in a week and a half. So R/R!! XD**


	6. Chapter 5: Monster

**A/N: _ I'm SO sorry! I feel bad about abandoning this little story, but I had other things to attend to and ... but I digress. Anyway! I'm planning on hurrying up and finishing this story (if I can even call it that) and afterwards I'll edit and revise A LOT! So yeah, 12, 13 chapters at the most? Yeah. Probably. Maybe even a sequel, who knows? This chapter is SUPER long compared to my other chapters!**

**Enjoy! (R/R!)**

**(Chapter warnings! Rape (if you see it that way), Man on boy sex, and yeah . . . you've been warned!)**

"Can you hear me, Julian?" A perfect, wind chime voice asked. My head felt heavy and fuzzy. I squeezed my eyes shut and pretended to not hear anything.

_No. Now go away . . ._

"I most certainly will not."

_Damn._

I very slowly opened my eyes and ended up looking at the too beautiful face of Silver, the kidnapping vamp. Damn him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you satisfied that I . . . oh, yes, _saved_ you from hypothermia?"

"Oh . . . OH!" I shot forward, wrapping my arms around his neck and clinging to him as if he were the last line to shore. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" I blushed slightly as I felt his hands place themselves on my lower back, rubbing soothing circles.

"Yes, it was a close call," he pulled be back to look in my face and asked, "What were you doing out there, anyway?"

I stared at him, "Uh, I don't know . . . _running away maybe?_"

Silver chuckled, "Alright. I understand. No need to be sarcastic." He stood and walked away, giving me a chance to realize where we were. In my room back in New Mayhem. Great. And I was wearing some type of . . . robe? Gah! He took my clothes of that perv! I oughta -

"Yes, Julian, I unclothed you. Is that a problem?" He was holding something that looked like a rope . . .

"Yeah, it is!" I growled, "Why'd you do that?"

He sighed, "If I hadn't taken off your clothes - which were soaked - you would have - _damn it_! Julian, I don't have to explain everything to you." He walked briskly towards me and I cowered into the headborad, "You are human." He sat on the bed and grabbed my arm, looping it around with black rope. Fear gripped me instantly.

"N-no -!"

He ignored my protest and proceeded to tie my wrists above my head to the headboard. Terrified of what he might be planning, i started to thrash my legs and lower body down, "No!" His knees straddled my waist and he looked down at me with concern, "Something wrong, Julian?"

I stared up at him, "Pl-please . . . you said you weren't . . . "

That _monster._ He said he wouldn't force himself on me! He _said_. He _lied_. I couldn't trust anyone in this crazy place!

Silver's hand came down to cup my cheek, "Hush. Calm down."

My eyes were the size of dinner plates when he reached down to remove my robe, "Wha-?"

He didn't even blink as he took it off. Heat rushed into my face and I squeezed my eyes shut, unable to look at him. Betrayal, anger, hurt; all those emotions and more flowed through me at that moment. I had thought this man was my white knight, my protector. Then he does this to me? It was unfathomable.

He leaned down until I could feel his icy breath on my neck, "It'll feel good. I promise."

Before I had a chance to wonder what he meant, I felt Silver's fingers sliding slowly down my arousal, touching it as tenderly. I felt him begin to fondle me, his fingers slick with something, and my face went red when I felt myself respond. "The hell do you think you're doing?" I said hoarsely, shaking with something between terror and rage. I tried to pull my prostrate arms up and I jerked myself away from him as best I could, but found my legs too weak to extract the bastard from where he sat between them, one held authoritatively down at the knee as I blinked up at him in horror. "Let me go!"

"No, Julian. I don't think so." His tone serene and smooth, Silver's cool, dark gaze held mine, my cheeks pink and my eyes wide and his godforsaken fingers stroking me into an erection. Much as I despised myself for it, I couldn't help but want what he was giving me, his oil-coated fingers skillful as my own had never been as he let their tips run lazily, almost naturally down the sensitive skin. My body couldn't help but betray me, as he let his thumb slide over the head and his fingers rub gently beneath it, as he touched everything tender in that private place, made me feel as though he knew me far better than he should. "I know it's your first time," he said soothingly, "and my goal is hardly to make it a bad one. If you can cooperate with me for awhile, we'll both enjoy ourselves - but if you're going to fight me every step of the way, you're the one who'll suffer for it."

By then, my entire body had fallen prey to chills, trembling as I stared up at him - nearly paralyzed with fear, this was miles away from what I'd thought my first time would be, and I was sure he was going to hurt me. I nearly broke down, at the thought of losing my virginity to some demented vampire, at the sheer mortification of ending up bound and naked before someone who was so painfully, devastatingly far from anyone I'd ever thought I'd fall in love with. This was not the way it was supposed to be, and this was not what I had wanted, and I was sure that through no fault of my own, Silver was going to ruin everything for me. "But you- you can't-" My voice broke, coming in a wet, flush breath as my back arched reflexively into the slick clasp of his hand. "You can't do this to me."

But Salem said nothing. He gave only a small, vaguely sympathetic smile, tilting a plastic bottle over his fingers. . . and before I knew it, they were inside me.

Oh, my - . It was unbearable. I hated Silver, felt such revulsion at the sound of that cool, self-assured voice, such shame at the thought of what he had done- but my God, he knew how to push my buttons. I hated that man, he was touching me in ways I'd never dreamed, and it felt amazing - those long, slippery fingers pushing adamantly past every barrier I had, melting every ounce of resistance, a warm rivulet of olive oil running down to wet the couch from the tiny slit between my legs. Gently pulling the entrance open with his thumb, he pushed in one oil-soaked finger, then a second, slid them in as far as they would go and let me clutch them hard, raise my hips as my body asked for more against my will. He began to pump them in and out, and in all my excruciating sensitivity, I released a gasp of pleasure amidst my raspy pleas for mercy, my cheeks growing pink even as tears pooled in my eyes. It felt so good, in spite of everything...made me convulse, with a cross between ecstasy and hatred, as his fingers grazed tender spots I hadn't known I had.

Hard as could be and dripping precum by then, I longed for him to touch me for a brief, pathetic moment, for the blissful friction of his fingers when an unconscious spasm of my hips met only air. When he touched that special place deep inside of me, I shuddered and gasped out my need, even as I wished it weren't there- even as the tears gleamed on my cheeks and my heart quivered with fear, I felt the satin tips of Silver's fingers begin to circle my sweet spot, and the damned cord at my wrists jerked tight when I cried out. I pushed into the sublime sensation, as he rubbed gently against the wet, heated place just behind my neglected arousal, pink-faced with the frustration of being unable to sate it and the misery of wanting to so badly. Slick with sweat, I tasted it in my mouth, and let out a hoarse, half-lucid moan when I felt him pull his fingers out one at a time; sliding slowly from the grip of my tingling channel, I hated myself for my tremor at the loss, hated Silver for the tender, condescending air to those fingers when they came to push the sweat-soaked red hair from my face. I caught the scent of olive oil in the air, fresh from his plastic bottle, and heard the faintly metallic sound of a zipper . . .

"No!" Jerked back to reality for a moment, I could feel the whites around my eyes, the swell of panic in my throat as I grasped the severity of what he meant to do. Watched him undo the copper button that held his jeans, after pushing his sweatshirt high enough to reach it, to reveal the smooth, almost alluring erection beneath them. Slicking himself well with the olive oil that glinted on his fingers, Silver turned lust-hazed onyx eyes upwards, predatory beneath their long, thick lashes- and when his wet fingers touched my hips, I nearly screamed. "Silver, please! Don't!"

"Hush, now. You're all right." A faintly knowing look crossed his face. Sliding his hands over my quivering hips, Silver leaned over me... close enough for his silver hair to brush my face, and peered into the depths of my terror-stricken eyes. Let a salacious smile tinge his own. "You'll feel better once you come for me."

I can't remember much after that. I don't remember what it felt like when he pushed inside of me, for the very first time...I don't remember the sensation, of having my virginity stolen by that awful creature, though I imagine it must have hurt for a moment. I must have shut away a part of that afternoon, closed off the pain of being taken against my will, blocked out the cold, nauseous realization that this was and would forever be my first time. Here, bound to a bed, with a dark-eyed vampire name was Silver - here and now would always be my first time, and it would never be on my terms, and the very thought must have pierced my quailing heart like a spear. It must have hurt then, and sometimes, it still does - but then again, I don't remember that.

The bastard lived up to his word. Of all the vile things I could say about Silver I can't say he hurt me, and I can't say I didn't come for _him_. I can't say he broke his promise to me, because I can remember crying out for Silver, moaning his name as my back arched into him, the way he took me so steady and deep. I remember his rhythm, every smooth stroke he took in and out of my body, how slick and hot and hard he was as he claimed me for himself. How sensitive I was, shaking all over and soaked in my own sweat, my view of the ceiling blurred and the tears running down the flush of my neck. The sting in my arms as the bindings pulled tight, my legs clinging to him instinctively, and the bliss that was unlike any other- that I was feeling for the first time, as that oil-coated hardness pushed through me over and over, feral, relentless, mind-blowing in its intensity. Rousing everything tender inside of me, everything receptive, everything that needed and wanted to be touched so badly it hurt... I remember what he did to me. I remember the elated gasp that escaped me, when he ground so deep into my sweet spot, where it felt as if every nerve in my tortured body ended. I remember the convulsion, and my vision going white.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, when I regained even a touch of consciousness. The world behind my heavy eyelids dark and bleary, I felt my chest spasm with a labored breath, smelled something vaguely salty in the air and felt it wet and sticky on my stomach. From somewhere far away, I felt him cut the cord that bound my wrists, my aching arms dropping limp and useless to the leather cushion beneath them; with a hazy, half-lucid sort of awareness, I realized that Silver had come inside of me, and I gave a wretched little shudder as his release ran down my thighs. I hated him, _hated_ him, hated the horrid creature who had made me feel so good...and now, I could feel him wipe a tear from my cheek. I felt him kiss away another.

**A/N: Do you hate me? Xb Rawr! If I get reviews, I give more chapter! XD 3**


End file.
